The present invention relates generally to an optical sensor for analyzing an analyte, in particular for detecting elements such as particles in liquids or gases, liquids, gases and/or plasma.
The invention also relates to a corresponding method for analyzing an analyte.
Optical sensors to detect chemical substances and small particles are e.g. used for analyzing gases, contaminants in liquids or biological particles. These sensors are often very bulky and may comprise e.g. large laser systems and mechanical components. Accordingly, they are often driven by significant power levels and hence not well suited for small sensors as desired for example in the field of Internet of Things.
Such optical sensors usually comprise a light source and corresponding optics to illuminate the sample. Then scattered, transmitted and/or absorbed light is detected, converted in the electrical domain and electrically processed for determining the desired information.
Accordingly, there is a need for other optical sensors.